


Tempted

by Kaname84, TyyTyy



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname84/pseuds/Kaname84, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: Kawaki and Boruto have been friends for a while, and Boruto often comes over, bringing Kawaki food or talking him into watching a movie. He isn't usually trying to seduce him, especially not with that ridiculously innocent look on his face. Kawaki isn't a man who ignores temptation so easily.What he wants, he takes.
Relationships: Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto
Kudos: 26





	Tempted

**Kawaki**

* * *

It was no secret that I was a man of many conquests. Though I was only eighteen, I had been getting around a lot for a long time, and I had a bit of a reputation. It was all in good fun, nothing wrong with living my life to the fullest. It was expected of me, fresh out of high school now. College life would be taking over before I knew it, but I intended to make the most of those years too. I answered to no one, did only what I want, never minding any judgment that may be passed on me. People talked, but nobody dared to cross me these days. Some had tried over the years, and they’d all learned the hard way that it was a mistake to do so.

Since graduation, I didn’t have to deal with more than those I chose to associate myself with anyway. There were my friends who I saw regularly and their friends who I saw on occasion by association. Then there were the many strangers I met at parties. Most people I hooked up with were one-time things. I didn’t need anyone getting clingy on me, but there were some every once in a while that I’d enjoy more than once if I really liked them. With there being so many options though, it wasn’t often that I got interested enough to fuck somebody more than a single time, and usually, if that happened, it was due to nothing more than convenience. 

For now, I still lived at home, but I almost always had the house to myself. My father for all intents and purposes wasn’t exactly a family man. He was a man addicted to his work and women, and we didn’t get along. Sometimes I didn’t see him for days at a time, he was never home on the weekends, and as long as he wasn’t around, I was free to do as I pleased. His presence didn’t stop me from doing what I wanted, but it did normally end in the two of us brawling before I left to go to a friend’s house. 

Today was a calmer day. It was hot as hell outside, dead middle of summer, so keeping cool inside was the only way to go. Swimming wouldn’t be so bad, but sometimes chilling inside in the air conditioner and just relaxing was all a guy needed. I wasn’t alone. My neighbor, Boruto had come over with lunch, which was breakfast for me because I’d been passed out on the couch when he came pounding on my door. 

I’d begrudgingly gotten up, paying no mind to my state of dress, or lack thereof, as I dragged my ass to the door and opened it. He was way too fucking bright, making me squint my grey eyes and scowl at him. Who the fuck was smiling so early on a Tuesday anyway? It couldn’t have been later than noon. He was so fucking annoying, but that cheeky smile and those godforsaken ocean blue eyes made it impossible for me to hate him. 

I was cold and standoffish, intimidating to most, but he never shied away from me. Instead, he seemed keen on visiting frequently, bringing food whenever he damn well felt like it, and a movie, inviting himself to stay as long as he wished. It was outrageous, but I had been tolerating it for years. He was cute as fuck, easy on the eyes even if he was bright as hell. He was a mouthy one, never hesitating to state his opinion, especially when it came to my weed habit. 

Not that I cared. If I wanted to smoke weed I was going to smoke weed and nobody was going to stop me; especially not some short, adorable blond. I let him inside, let him play his thriller—his favorite movies were always thrillers—and I ate the lunch he brought. He was quiet until I broke out my shit and prepared to start smoking. The blond had the audacity to glare at me, in my own house. 

“Got a fucking problem?” I asked, cocking my right, pierced brow as I stuffed my grinder with a few small nuggets. 

“You’re the one with a problem,” Boruto said and pinched his nose. “That shit stinks, makes you stink, makes the whole house stink which in turn makes me stink.”

“Okay, first of all, it smells good as fuck. That means I smell good as fuck, and if you’re lucky, you will too.” I rolled my eyes and started grinding the weed, not caring to hear what he had to say about it. It was the same argument all the time anyway. 

“No, no, and no.” The blond disagreed although he didn’t say any more about it as he pulled a sucker from his pocket. “Make sure you pay attention, this is the new one I was telling you about,” He told me excitedly. “If this doesn’t give you chills, nothing will.”

Again, I rolled my eyes and started rolling my joint. “Nothing gives me chills.” A silly movie wasn’t going to have any effect on me. I rolled up the joint slowly and licked the sticky end of the paper before finishing it up. “Not even your silly thrillers.” 

He unwrapped the sucker before sticking it in his mouth and teasingly poked my cheek. “We’ll see about that! One of these days I’m going to scare your pants off.” He smiled.

I scowled at him again before looking away to light my joint. “You fucking wish, asshole.” The last thing that would be getting my pants off was a movie, if I had pants on. Which I didn’t. 

Boruto wasn’t deterred in the least and focused on the opening credits as he continued to suck on his treat. It was quite distracting, but I could tell he wasn’t meaning to be. He turned his attention to the TV while I smoked on my joint, but my eyes kept drifting to his mouth instead of the TV because what the fuck? It didn’t make any sense all the times I’d been around him and had  _ never  _ paid attention to that mouth. 

The movie started and I really did try to watch it, I tried to turn my eyes on the TV, but every time I did, Boruto was sitting there, lips pursed around that sucker while he twisted it around and sucked on it in between licks. I’d never felt more targeted in my life. For a moment, I was just sitting there, joint burning instead of being smoked, gaping at him. Until he turned his head to peek at me and I schooled my features, flicking my eyes to the TV instead. 

“Pretty good so far, huh?” He taunted cheekily, the inside of his lips tinted red from the sweet treat.

“Better than I thought it would be,” I admitted with a shrug. It was my own fault for not paying attention, but damn. Those lips of his were even more alluring when tinted red from the sucker. I had barely even smoked any of my joint. It had gone out without my knowing. 

Boruto brightened even more at the confession, grinning like an idiot as he looked back at the TV. “Knew I would get you one of these days.”

“Oh, you did?” I snorted at that and dropped the joint into the ashtray. “Never would’ve guessed.” 

“That's because you’re always underestimating me.” The blond giggled.

“Can’t say you’re wrong.” I laughed and leaned back on the couch a bit, scratching behind my ear as I watched him twirl that damn sucker around and around on his tongue. If I didn’t know better, I would think he was trying to seduce me. And it was working. 

He continued to shamelessly mouth at that damn sucker and refused to so much as nibble it. It was driving me crazy. There was no sense in doing all that. Damn. It wasn’t my fault that my dick was responding, because I couldn’t help but imagine he was sucking on me like that instead with those cherry-red lips. He was fully engrossed in the movie, but I’d forgotten there was a movie at all. The smaller the sucker got, the more enthusiasm he showed in sucking on it. As ridiculous as it was, I thought I might even be envious. 

A disappointed sigh escaped Boruto when the tiny red treat popped right off of the stick and he was left no choice but to move it around with his tongue. Occasionally I could see it poking out against his cheek, not being able to see somehow even more maddening, making me want to see what that tongue could do. I could only imagine, but my imagination was certainly doing wonders for me because before I knew it my dick was hard as fuck. 

Even when the sucker was gone and replaced with gum, I was still fully absorbed. Those jaws had to be hurting by now, but he was chewing away as if he’d never enjoyed anything more in his life. He had to be purposely taunting me and I couldn’t decide whether I loved it or hated it. If he wanted to keep his mouth so busy, I could give it something to do. As if to mock my current state, Boruto had the nerve to turn and wink at me when our eyes met as he told me that things were about to get good.

I couldn’t take any more. I was tired of him fucking with me, so I fisted his hair at the back of his head and roughly forced him to face me fully. “So you have been fucking around,” I growled, though I wasn’t surprised. 

I didn’t give him a chance to respond before my lips were on his. I kissed him hard and wasted no time in swiping my tongue into his mouth. It wasn’t the taste of cherries that I expected, but instead, I was bombarded by strawberries. His lips were unbelievably soft and smooth, and he was stunned by my kiss, not even having the time to reciprocate before I’d stolen his gum and pulled away. 

“K . . . you . . .” Boruto had his hand over his mouth as if he couldn’t believe it, cheeks glowing scarlet and blue eyes wide yet sparkling in awe. “ _ Kawaki? _ ”

I leaned back with a slight smirk on my face as I began chewing his gum. “Well, since you fucking begged for it, what was I supposed to do?”

“Wha—I was not!” He protested and scooted over even closer. “But it’s about time you attacked me.”

It was nothing new to have someone coming on to me, in fact, I dealt with that regularly. But never from Boruto. Or at least I didn’t think so. “Been waiting on it, huh? So you decide to seduce me like this with your damn little sucker. And here I thought you were one of the pure ones.”

“Honestly, I wasn’t trying to seduce you, but if it’s really that easy then what took you so long?” The blond laughed. “I was waiting for you to make the first move, though . . . I was trying my best to drop hints, but it’s hard to flirt when you’re being such a bastard. It took me this long just to get you to lower your defenses.”

“You were being extra as fuck with that sucker and you know it. It’s like you were sucking that bitch in slow motion, what the fuck.” I shook my head and then blew a bubble with the gum until it popped. “Now what about my dick? Gonna suck it like it’s as good as that sucker too?”

Boruto was still blushing as he straddled my lap and wrapped his arms around my neck. “I don’t know if I wanna after you accused me and stole my gum I worked so hard on getting. How about another kiss to butter me up?” He grinned happily, not letting his shyness get the better of him.

“Worked so hard in getting me hard, you mean.” I laughed as my hands moved to grip his hips, my own rutting up under him so he could feel all of me. 

The blond gasped and leaned forward, lips hovering over mine. “It’s a happy coincidence.” 

“You ain’t gotta lie, red lips,” I mused, teasingly ghosting my lips over his. “You want me, all you gotta do is ask, not go around flaunting that mouth game.” 

One of his hands came up to cup the back of my head, fingers running through my hair. “It’s not my fault you won’t believe me. I wouldn’t lie, especially when it succeeded.” Boruto insisted and slowly rocked his hips back and forth. “I want you to kiss me.”

The friction had me grunting and tightening my hold on his hips. “Don’t fuck with me,” I breathed, not kissing him still, but I brushed my lips a little more noticeably against him. “I won’t hesitate to wreck your ass.” 

“Then why are you?”

“Fucking asshole, I was giving you a chance to come to your senses.” Since he was determined to make me snap, I moved to tackle him on his back and settled between his legs. “This is your last chance.”

Boruto giggled at me and bit his bottom lip, hands holding onto my shoulders while he wiggled excitedly. “I like you, Kawaki. Of course, I’m not backing out.”

“I’m not the kind of fucker you should like, Boruto.” But I wanted him too. I wasn’t going to back out either, not with my cock this hard and aching, desperately wanting to fuck into him. 

He shrugged me off completely. “Too bad you don’t get to decide. Now, are you gonna kiss me or not, bastard?” The blond pouted.

I never expected this from him, but I damn sure wasn’t disappointed. Maybe I hadn’t paid attention before, I’d never considered him, but now… now I wanted him, and I wouldn’t be satisfied until I had him. He had way too many clothes on and even if I only had my briefs on, it was too much. Still, before I got ahead of myself, I stole his lips in another kiss, smoothly slipping the gum back into his mouth as our tongues met. This time, he kissed me back fully, as eager as I was, maybe even more. I could feel that he’d grown hard also as he rocked his hips beneath me, hands tugging at my hair. 

“My room,” I said after breaking the kiss abruptly and lifting myself off of him. 

Boruto nodded his head, shakily getting to his feet before he began following me. I led the way without a word, only noticing he had been stripping once we were inside of my room and he was shoving down his pants. I’d been with a lot of eager people, but for some reason, I didn’t expect it from Boruto. It thrilled me though, and I smirked. 

“Never knew you were even into guys,” I admitted as I turned to my bedside table and snatched the drawer open to grab my lube and a condom. “Or are you just into me?”

“I told you I’ve been dropping hints, and I’m honest about what I want.” He told me. “I am gay, but maybe . . . maybe I’m just really, really into you too.”

I tossed the lube and condom on the bed and laughed. “What were your hints? Telling me I stink, maybe?”

He laughed as well at my words. “No, that was some helpful advice. You really don’t know? I thought for sure you were either playing hard to get or not interested at all.”

“Well, I really didn’t know. Didn’t know I’d be interested because I never thought about it.” I shrugged my shoulders again and then pushed down my briefs and they flopped on the floor at my feet. “But here we are.”

Boruto squeaked and averted his gaze, quickly diving under the covers. “I’ve been cooking food for you and bringing it over. Taking every chance I had to get into your personal space, I even used you as a pillow sometimes when we watched movies. I guess I wasn’t being obvious enough.” He said and tossed his underwear out from under the blankets and onto the floor. “Or I managed to have a crush on a tall, handsome, and dense as fuck neighbor.”

My brows rose as I eyed the small pink briefs on the floor before looking back at him. “You cook?” 

“Well yeah.” He smiled after popping his head up out from beneath the covers.

“Damn.” I was impressed. I never thought he was the one making all the food he brought over to me. “Guess I’m probably more used to sluttier guys. That’s why the mouth fucking of that sucker probably got to me.” I chuckled as I grabbed the covers and pulled them back to get in on top of him. “Don’t know how I missed this cute little body. You’re actually just my type.”

The blond fought off the urge to hide himself although he clenched his thighs together and raised his knees a little. “That’s because you saw me as a person first rather than just some hole to fuck.” He inferred, ears turning as red as his face.

“Did I? Must’ve been real fucking high. Shit.” I laughed louder and splayed my hand out on his lower stomach before trailing it upwards to rub over his soft, smooth skin. “That’s usually the first thing I look for. If the hole ain’t tempting then what good is its owner doing me?”

“So what you’re saying is . . .” Boruto trailed, shivering slightly at my touch. “Is that I’m special?” He asked with a small, but blindingly bright smile.

“You’re annoying as fuck,” I corrected. “Can't get rid of your ass, so I might as well have my way with you.”

“That’s Kawaki language for yes.” He giggled, expression cheeky, and full of glee. Then his eyes finally started to take me in, gazing over my shoulder and chest before dropping lower and lower.

“Didn’t get a long enough look?” I chuckled and moved so that he could get a clear view of my cock. While he looked to his heart's content, I grabbed the lube and popped the cap. “Spread ‘em.”

Boruto fisted the pillow on either side of his head as he slowly did as I asked, shyness overtaking him as he parted his legs. It was cute seeing him be so bashful about it, but I wasn’t willing to make my balls suffer, so I grabbed him by his knees and pushed them down onto the bed wide apart, licking my lips as I marveled at the sight of him. He was fucking perfect. So perfect it pissed me off that I hadn’t had a go at him sooner. I couldn’t help but stare, hands roaming up and down his thighs momentarily before I reached for the lube again and squirted a decent amount onto my fingers. 

He looked ridiculously tight, and I soon found that he was as my fingers began working over his rim. He was way too tight for me to rush prepping him, which had my jaw tensing. I was frustrated and ready to fuck him, but I couldn’t even be mad. I knew he was going to be an amazing lay. 

“Relax,” I said as I prodded my finger against his entrance, going slow even though I was dying to press it inside. 

“I’m relaxed.” Boruto insisted although I didn’t believe him. “Keep going.”

He was probably nervous, if he really did have a silly crush on me and we were finally about to fuck, I couldn’t blame him. Supposing I should try and distract him to get him properly relaxed, I dipped down over him to circle my tongue around his left nipple and begin teasing it, and then the right. That tightness didn’t want to give, but eventually, the tip of my index finger pressed into him. He gasped and so did I because  _ fuck,  _ there was no way I’d ever felt anything tighter. 

“S’cold.” The blond mumbled but arched into my mouth as his breaths turned into pants.

“What’s cold?” I asked before closing my mouth around his right nipple and sucking hard. 

“The—ah! The lube . . . it felt a little cool, but . . . but inside it’s cold.” Boruto managed to explain after a moment.

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll have you plenty warm inside soon enough,” I promised with a smirk while slowly working my finger in and out of him. 

He was honestly hot as hell inside and I was already fantasizing about it smothering my cock. It was crazy for him to be this tight around a single finger, but I loved it. I’d ended up fucking too many guys who were shamefully loose. Boruto was far from one of them. While I fingered him, I continued to tease his nipples, licking and sucking them until he’d become even more sensitive to stimulation to them. It amazed me when I felt certain I needed to add more lube before trying to work another finger into him, but I did so anyway, this time being sure to warm the lubricant before he felt it. 

“You okay?” I asked once I began forcing my second finger into him. “You’re tight as fuck.”

Boruto was lying limp on the mattress as he looked up at me and gave me a smile. “M’okay. Can’t help being tight, but you know your fingers aren’t exactly small either.”

“True, but I’m not so sure you want to let me in,” I joked. “My dick is way bigger than a couple fingers.”

His eyes looked down at the mention of my member and he cleared his throat, soon looking away again. “Th-that’s . . . I’ll let you in, just be patient. If you split me in two I’ll kick your ass.”

“Aww. Trust me, when I make you scream for me, it won’t be in pain.” He was still awfully tight, but I knew now that he was as relaxed as he could be. I pressed both of my fringes in as far as they’d go, slowly turning and wiggling them until I reached what I’d been seeking and Boruto jolted. 

“F-fuck, there!” He moaned as his legs flexed around me and his body clenched around my fingers. 

“Holy fuck,” I wheezed and slowly rubbed my curled fingers against that sweet spot that had him crying out so beautifully. “How’s that? Like it?”

Boruto moaned again, the sound sweet and desperate as he clutched the pillow, hands turning white from his unrelenting grip. “Yes, yes, ahh . . . Kawaki-kun!” He whined helplessly. 

Finally I was working a third finger into him, kissing and nipping at his chest while my fingers thrusted in and out of him, cock hard and leaking all over everything. I didn’t give a fuck. “Feels good? Shit, I can’t wait to fuck you. Think you’ve had enough? Think you can take me now?”

“Ye . . . g . . . gently.” He got out and reached up for me, wanting me closer.

I laid over him while pulling my fingers out and working hurriedly to roll a condom on my dick. Seconds later, I was pressed against his entrance and slowly pushing in. He was by far the tightest I’d ever had. It was no easy feat working my way into him. I had to be careful, not wanting to bring him any pain. It was a painfully slow process, but soon enough, he’d taken all of me, and I was left a stunned, groaning mess inside of him. 

“Goddamn, holy fuck. “It was unreal, a feeling unlike any I’d experienced before. 

“Shit, you big-dicked bastard,” Boruto whined almost breathlessly as he clung to me with all his might. His body was shaking, insides spasming as he was overwhelmed. “Oh, g-god . . . so full. So good.”

I was as blissed out as he was. His ass was like my own personal piece of heaven and I honestly never wanted to let it go. I cursed again as I kept still, giving him time to adjust to the size of me. After a few moments, I couldn’t keep still any longer and had to start moving. I’d never been inside someone so hot and tight. It was really mind-boggling and so fucking perfect. 

“How are you so fucking tight?” He was clenching around me constantly, rhythmically too. Even with minimal movement, I already felt on the verge of orgasm. 

“Stop asking questions at a time like thi—ah! Oh my fucking—don’t stop, Kawaki-kun!” Boruto’s voice rang out as I kept brushing the tip of my cock against his prostate, proving how sensitive he was even though I had yet to give him a proper thrust. 

How he kept proving he was more and more perfect, I’d never know. “God that mouth. Next time I’m gonna fuck it.”  _ Next time?  _ Well, there was definitely going to be a next time. 

First, we had to both get off though and while I didn’t want to risk overstimulation for him, when I really started moving, I grinded into him in a way to be sure I worked his prostate good. He was too fucking tight and I didn’t want to put off my orgasm any longer than I needed to, not when I was already on the verge. 

“Fuck, Boruto, I’m gonna come.” 

The blond was trembling uncontrollably as his moans had gone higher in pitch. He wasn’t able to respond aside from frantic nodding before pulling me into a kiss, mewling deliciously when I nipped and sucked his lips. I gave him all the kisses he wanted while picking up the pace a bit, movements becoming more staggered as I came closer and closer to the edge. It wasn’t until he started crying out into my mouth and coming between our stomachs that I finally thrusted a little harder and allowed myself to find my own release. 

For the first time in my life, I was left shuddering. I cursed breathlessly before carefully pulling out of him and moving to lie on my side next to him. Then I cursed again. I still couldn’t believe he was that tight, that his ass was  _ that  _ good and it had been staring me in the face for  _ years.  _ That mouth was promising too, which is why I had to have it. I’d never let myself live it down otherwise. 

“Damn, Boruto. What the fuck.” 

Boruto struggled to catch his breath as he looked over at me in question. 

“Should’ve seduced me sooner,” I clarified. 

He broke out into breathless laughter and gave me a soft smile. “Silly.”

“Well,” I laughed right along with him. “I’m serious. Damn.” After collecting myself, I got out of bed to trash the condom and grabbed a towel to clean him up. “Next time you come over, don’t bring a sucker. You’ll be too busy sucking my dick to have one.”

“What makes you think I wanna?” He asked teasingly with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Because you want me. And I want that annoying mouth of yours. I’ll be waiting.”

Boruto shook his head at me but didn’t deny it. “You’re lucky you’re so damn lovable.”

Nobody had ever told me anything like that before. He had to be crazy as hell, but I didn’t care. He was annoying, cheeky, and always around, but I didn’t mind; especially now that I could have some fun with him. There was going to be a lot more and me and him in the future.


End file.
